Go Go Sailor Rangers?
by ChibiMoon921
Summary: What would happen if the Sailor Scouts never became Sailor Scouts? What if, instead, they became...Power Rangers? AU, bit of a PR crossover.
1. Chapter One

**Go Go. . .Sailor Rangers?**   
As far as I know, all stuff related to Power Rangers are property of Saban and all characters and other stuff related to Sailor Moon are property of Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co., Ltd. I own nothing!!!   
  
**Chapter One   
Just a Normal Day**   
  
"Oh no!" Serena shrieked. "No fair! I lost again!"   
  
Shut up, meatball brain!" Raye snapped irritably.   
  
It was a warm, sunny day in July. Mina, Lita, Raye, Amy and Serena were enjoying themselves by indulging in video games at the arcade.   
  
"Why don't you just play another game?" Amy advised.   
  
"No way, Amy! Sailor V is my favorite game! I HAVE to win!"   
  
"Ha, ha, ha. Well, if you're waiting for that, you'll be here for a while," a deep voice interjected.   
  
Serena inwardly groaned, looking around the arcade. Seated cross-legged in front of the "Crane Game" was Darien, Serena's arch-enemy.   
  
"Buzz off, Darien!" Serena snarled.   
  
"Oh, no, Meatballhead. I think I'll stick around and see you cry some more," Darien said, chuckling.   
  
"Leave her alone, Darien! What has she ever done to you?" Mina shouted.   
  
"Only being alive," Darien replied coldly.   
  
"Ooh! How dare you!" Serena shrieked,stomping over to him. "I think that you're the most vile, the grossest, the meanest--"   
  
"Stop it!" Amy yelled, rushing forward to separate the two. "Can't you just get along?"   
  
"Well, I would, if he would stop making fun of me! I'd have no problem with him if he'd just be nice!" Serena burst out, exasperated.   
  
"Darien?" Raye inquired sweetly.   
  
"Yes?" he asked.   
  
"Would you puh-lease at least _try_ and be nice to her?" she asked, her eyes flashing dangerously.   
  
Darien considered for a moment. "All right," he said after a pause. "I'll try. I guess I've been kinda mean, huh?"   
  
"You bet you have, ya little virus," Serena muttered under her breath.   
  
"Serena. . ." said Amy warningly.   
  
"All right. Truce?" Serena asked.   
  
"Truce."   
  
"Right on!" Lita shouted happilyy.   
  
"Finally," Mina said.   
  
"'Bout time," said Raye heartily, slapping Serena on the back.   


* * * * *

Meanwhile, in a chamber far away, unknown to anyone but two beings. . .   
  
"Oh, no!" Luna, a sleek black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead, was shouting.   
  
"What is it?" asked Artemis, a handsome white cat, also bearing a crescent moon. He walked over to a huge orb resting on a short blue pillar. . .   
  
The orb was projecting images of a woman with long red hair, menacing brown eyes, and wearing a long purple dress. She was laughing madly, revealing fang-like teeth.   
  
"Queen Beryl is free again!" cried Luna hysterically. "What do we do, Artemis? We've been fearing this for a thousand years!"   
  
"Don't worry, Luna," said Artemis reassuringly. "We know what to do." He walked over to one of the many large computers, and pressed a few buttons. "We need to teleport here six capable teenagers, ready to take on the challenge to save the earth from Beryl," Artemis said.   
  
"Right you are!" Luna shouted.   


* * * * *

"So what should we do now?" Lita asked, looking around at everyone.   
  
"Well, we could see a movie," Mina said. "There's this new one that. . ."   
  
Just then, the ground started shaking violently.   
  
"What's going on?!" Serena shouted as they all fought to stay standing.   
  
"I don't know!" Darien shouted back.   
  
"I feel strange!" Amy yelled.   
  
Then, all of a sudden, with a flash of light, they all vanished. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two   
A Secret Chamber**   
  
Back at the chamber where Luna and Artemis were, they all reappeared, tumbling to the ground.   
  
"Where are we?" Raye asked, pulling herself to her feet.   
  
They looked around at the amazing structure they were in. A very large room filled with technical instruments and lighted tubes that went to the ceiling surrounded them. There was a large circular countertop that went all around the room, covered with buttons and screens. Right in the middle where the computers parted, was the orb with images of Queen Beryl.   
  
"Wow!" Amy, the computer freak, shouted.   
  
"Greetings!" At the sound of a strange voice, they all jumped and whirled around. Luna was standing in the middle of the room.   
  
"Eeek! A talking cat!" Serena wailed.   
  
"Yes," said Artemis, who was now revealing himself from the shadows. "My name is Artemis, and this is Luna. And we need your help."   
  
"How? asked Darien suspiciously.   
  
"We need you to save the world," Artemis said.   
  
"What?!" All six of them shouted at once.   
  
"Perhaps we should start at the beginning, Artemis," Luna suggested.   
  
"Oh, right," Artemis replied. "Well, it all started 1000 years ago, when Queen Beryl reigned in evil. Our kingdom fought against hers, but in defeating them, our kingdom was destroyed.   
  
"Our queen, with her magic, imprisoned Beryl and her minions in a dumpster on the moon, and then told us that if they ever broke out, we must give the sacred power coins to six worthy teenagers, giving them the power to battle Queen Beryl.   
  
"The six who accept their destiny will be known to one and all as the Power Scouts. We have chosen you to take the responsibility."   
  
"Whoa, wait a minute," Lita started. "We're not superheroes."   
  
"I believe in you all," Luna said, beaming at them. Then she jumped in the air and did a somersault. Six square silver things appeared. One fell into each person's hands.   
  
"Neat!" said Mina excitedly.   
  
"These are your morphers. When in danger, hold them out and call the name of your planet," Luna explained.   
  
"What?" Serena asked, looking around.   
  
Luna just looked at her and said, "Serena, you will be the pink scout, and you will receive your powers from the moon.   
  
"Amy, you will be the blue scout, looking to Mercury when in danger.   
  
"Lita, you will be the green scout, and Jupiter will be your planet.   
  
"Raye, you shall be the red scout, the power of Mars within you.   
  
"Mina, you will be the yellow scout, the power of Venus at your command.   
  
"And finally, Darien. You will be the black scout, calling upon the power of the Earth."   
  
Serena, Amy, Raye, Mina, Lita, and Darien had all gone silent, staring intently at Luna and Artemis.   
  
"Now, you will all be able to call upon your weapons if you need them." In a flash of light, they each were holding a different weapon.   
  
"Serena, this is your powerbow. Amy, your powerlance. Raye, your power nunchukas. Lita, your powerwhip. Mina, your powerdaggers. Darien, your poweraxe."   
  
They stood for a moment, admiring their weapons.   
  
"Now--a few more things. These--" suddenly, watches with no face, but a speaker on the top and two buttons on the side appeared on each of their wrists. "--Are your communicators. The yellow button enables you to contact each other and us, from wherever you are, and the green button lets you teleport here, to the Command Center.   
  
"Another thing--to be a Power Scout, you must follow three rules. One: Never use your powers for personal reasons. Two: Never start a battle unless Beryl makes you. Three: Keep your identity a secret."   
  
They nodded. "Now, I think that's all," interjected Artemis. "We'll send you back to your city until we inform you of an attack. Even though Queen Beryl's escaped, she'll want to set out a plan."   
  
"Well, goodbye for now," Luna said, as she pressed a button on the console. "And good luck."   
  
And the Power Scouts were gone. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Putty Patrollers

"Tell me, Jedite, what monster are we going to use to set an attack on the Earth?" Queen Beryl asked.

A tall man with short blonde hair stepped forward. "I am not sure, my queen, but I promise you, it will be most terrible."

"It had better be. I hear that Luna and Artemis have chosen six to be their Power Scouts," Queen Beryl snapped. "Very well, that will be your task. Another thing, where's Neflite?"

In a flash of green light, another man appeared. He had waist-length brown hair, and was bowing deeply. "You called, my queen?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Yes, Neflite. I need you to create and launch on those brats my beautiful putty patrollers," she said, looking in her crystal ball at Serena, Darien, Amy, Raye, Mina, and Lita.

"Very well, my queen," said Neflite.

"Good. You two, get to work!" Queen Beryl barked.

"Yes, my queen," they replied in unison, and vanished.

"Can you believe they chose _us_ to save the world?" Raye asked as they walked through the park.

"Yeah, if I hadn't seen it for myself, I wouldn't believe it!" Lita said.

Serena sat down on a bench and started fingering her morpher. "Do you really think we can?" she asked, a doubtful look on her face.

Darien sat down next to her. "Of course we can," he said reassuringly. "All you have to do is believe." He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"You're right," she said.

"Did you see all of their wonderful computer equipment?" asked Amy eagerly.

"Yeah," Mina replied. "But it was too technical for me."

They all started laughing.

Meanwhile, back at Beryl's palace. . . .

"I will make the best putty patrollers she's ever seen!" Neflite told himself excitedly, as he put more clay into a molder, making people-shaped figures. Then he took a long, think crystal out of his pocket and pointed it at each clay figure. A beam of light protruded from the end of the crystal. In a puff of smoke, they turned into life-size gray guys, with a big "B" on each of their chests.

"You are to go to the earth and attack the Power Scouts! Bring them to their knees!" Neflite commanded.

The putties nodded, then teleported.

"I have an idea," Amy said, her eyes sparkling. "Let's go to the library!"

"Amy, do you ever want to do anything besides study?" asked Serena, a look of disgust on her face.

"We could go to my house and bake," suggested Lita.

"No, let's go see that movie I was talking about," Mina said.

"Well, let's agree on _something_!" shouted Raye.

"Hey, you guys! Look!" Serena shouted suddenly, pointing up at the sky. Ten putty patrollers were falling to the ground, apparently having materialized out of thin air.

Darien held up his communicator to his mouth, pressed the yellow button, and said quickly, "Darien to Luna! Darien to Luna!"

Luna's voice came through the communicator. "Yes, Darien?"

"We've just met up with some gray dudes!"

"Oh no!" Luna said. "Those are putty patrollers!"

"Well, what do we do?" asked Darien nervously.

"Try and fight them," Luna advised. "Don't use your powers until absolutely necessary."

"Okay, got it. Thanks!" Darien turned off his communicator and looked up at the girls. "Did you hear that?" he asked them. They nodded.

"All right then, let's go!" Serena shouted.  
But the putty patrollers ran towards _them_, not vice-versa.

"Eek!" Serena screamed as a putty punched her in the stomach. She kicked in the arm.

Amy was having better luck. She backed a putty against a tree, and punched it hard in the head.

Mina had two on her hands. They each grabbed one of her arms and swung her around as Mina screamed.

This was a piece of cake for Lita, however. She quickly knocked over two putties.

Darien was struggling with a putty; Raye had the upper hand against hers and was threatening to "Bake him like clay."

One of the putties that Lita had beaten down struggled back to his feet and ran over towards Serena, backing her into a wall. Darien rushed forward and kicked the putty hard in the chest, where the monogram of the "B" was. The putty stepped back and promptly disintegrated.

"Wow! Everyone! Aim for the 'B'!" Darien yelled.

Amy kicked on twice in the chest; after the second try, the putty fell apart into dust. Raye kicked one into a bench; Darien and Lita pushed two into each other. In a matter of minutes, the putty patrollers had all been destroyed.

"Yes!" Raye shouted happily.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four   
The Battle Begins**   
  
"No!!" Beryl screamed, knocking over her crystal ball. "But no matter. Jedite!" she barked. "Come forth at once!"   
  
In an instant, Jedite appeared. "Yes, my queen?"   
  
"Jedite, have you selected a monster yet?" she asked, glaring at him.   
  
"Yes. It is a giant hawk named Talon."   
  
"Let me see!" said Beryl, and evil glint in her eyes.   
  
"Very well." He snapped his fingers. An eight-feet-tall hawk with purple plumage, a long beak, and beady, fearsome eyes appeared.   
  
"Excellent! Excellent!" Beryl shouted triumphantly. "But are you sure it's foolproof?"   
  
"I am positive, my queen."   
  
"All right, then. Carry out our plans. Attack the Power Scouts."   


* * * * *

Back on Earth, the Power Scouts were congratulating each other on a job well done.   
  
"Yeah, I think we did good!" Lita said enthusiastically.   
  
Just then, Talon appeared.   
  
"What's that thing?" Mina asked.   
  
"Let's morph," Serena shouted, as she held her morpher in front of herself. The others did the same.   
  
"Moon Power!"   
  
"Mercury Power!"   
  
"Mars Power!"   
  
"Jupiter Power!"   
  
"Venus Power!"   
  
"Earth Power!"   
  
They now were in colored costumes with a blade-blaster (gunsword) at their belts.   
  
"Let's get him!" Darien yelled.   
  
Raye and Mina ran towards Talon, and started kicking and punching him. Talon used his razor-sharp beak to peck them away. "Ahh!" Mina shrieked, as she toppled over onto the ground.   
  
Amy shouted, "Guys, we should call our weapons!" In unison, they each called out the name of their weapon.   
  
"Right, nowlet's go!" lita exclaimed. She ran towards Talon and when she was in a few feet of him, she shouted, "Jupiter Thunderbolt Crackle!" A large thunderbolt tore from the edge of her whip, lashing Talon in a surge of electricity. Talon shriekd with fury.   
  
"Take this!" Serena shouted. She prepared to aim her arrow at him, and called, "Moon Powerbow Eradication!" The arrow grew to three times its original size, and a it hit Talon, little pink ropes came out and wrapped themselves around the beast. After a moment of his screaming, they dropped and disintegrated. Mina threw her daggers at him.   
  
Then Serena yelled, "Guys! Use your blade-blasters on him!" Thy took their bladeblasters out and aimed.   


* * * * *

"I won't have it!" Queen Beryl screamed angrily. "Zoicite! Malachite! Come forward NOW!!!!!"   
  
In a heartbeat, two soldiers appeared. Zoicite was tall and slender, with golden-blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. Malachite had long white hair and cold eyes.   
  
"I need you to go down to Earth and attack the Power Scouts while they're still weakened," ordered Beryl.   
  
"Of course, my queen," said Zoicite. In a spark of green light, Malachite was gone, and in a flutter of rosepetals, Zoicite was, too.   


* * * * *

"Yes!" Amy shouted. "It worked!" Talon was gone.   
  
"Not so fast!" a voice called. Zoicite and Malachite appeared.   
  
"Uh-oh," Serena groaned.   
  
"Let's take them," Lita said.   
  
Zoicite laughed as Raye rushed forward. A ball of electricity appeared in Zoicite's hand, and she thrust it at Raye.   
  
"Aaah!" Raye screamed as she fell backwards. "Bad move!" she yelled. "You play with fire, and you're gonna get burned!"   
  
She began spinning her nunchuchas really fast, so that they were only a red blur. "Mars Fireballs Blaze!" she shouted. Tons of fireballs shot out at Zoicit, surrounding her with flames.   
  
Darien was battling with Malachite. He slashed at the dark soldier with his axe, then turned it so the bottom half was facing his enemy. A laser beam shot out of it.   
  
"Argh!" screamed Malachite. "Take this!" he shot a blast of energy at Darien.   
  
"Oof!" Darien flew back several feet.   
  
"Hey! Creepazoids!" Amy rushed forward. "Mercury Icicle Slash!" The metal points on the powerlance turned into ice. She slashed Malachite acorss the chest twice, and he was encased in a giant iceburg. It lasted a few moments, then shattered. Malachite fell to his knees.   
  
Meanwhile, Mina was finishing off Zoicite. "Venus Cosmic Daggers Attack!" she cried, throwing the daggers, whcich encircled Zoicite, creating a dome. The dome closed around Zoicite, which zapped her energy. She, too, fell to her knees.   
  
"All right, everyone, let's bring it together!" Serena shouted. The Power Scouts combined their attacks to deal the evil soldiers a final blow.   
  
"Argh!" screamed Zoicite.   
  
"We'll be back to play another day!" said Malachite.   
  
"Count on it!" Zoicite added.   
  
In a blur of light and rosepetals, they were gone.   


* * * * *

"We did it!" Serena told Luna at the Command Center.   
  
"Yes you did, and I am very proud of you," Luna responded happily.   
  
"Yeah," said Artemis. Queen Beryl must be scared now!"   
  
"Yeah, but do you think we can handle such a responsibility?" Raye asked.   
  
"Of course. You have the makings of a great super-team," said Luna confidently.   
  
"We do?" asked Mina, surprised.   
  
"Yes," Luna responded. "You each have something to contribute to the Power Scouts. Serena--leadership. Amy--a deductive mind and a level-head in battle. Lita--a wonderful talent in martial arts. Mina--grace and agility. Raye--bravery. Darien--nobility. Together, you can defeat Beryl!"   
  
"Right!" said Serena.   
  
"I'm in!" Amy said.   
  
"Me too!" Raye said.   
  
"Of course," Lita added.   
  
"Count me in," Mina said.   
  
"It's not even a question," Darien stated.   
  
"Right! No one can stop us!" Lita shouted.   
  
"We're the Power Scouts!" Mina yelled, slapping everyone high-five.   


_THE END!_


End file.
